Fires of the Dark Lords
by The Merchant12
Summary: The bond between masters and apprentices have always been fragile. Several of these bonds have been solidified in history and remembered to this day. Rated T for now but M in later chapters. There will be pairings in the story, all between canon characters and will transition from Yaoi/Yuri/Hetero. Pairings would be Exar Kun x Ulic Qel-Droma, Zannah x Cognus, and many more.
1. I

**The fires of the Dark Lords**

_Message to everyone: Hello! This is my first fanfiction upload on this site and my first fanfiction in general. I am willing to take all forms of criticism, just don't make it too harsh. Otherwise enjoy, and this story will be expanded on regularly, tis the first chapter. The first 3 chapters will focus on Ulic X Exar Kun, the next 3 will be Darth Zannah x Darth Cognus, etc. This story will later become rated M, but for now it's T. Oh, and Star Wars and anything to do with it does not belong to me. Rather it belongs to Disney, Lucasarts, and possibly Lucas although not too sure anymore on who owns it. Fact is, I don't own it *Sigh oh well hope you all enjoy._

The stars above Korriban shined over the Valley of the Dark Lords. A shadowy figure, 2 meters tall and who's features were completely hidden in the darkness of his hood, stood alone in the center of the ancient burial grounds. From the distance another figure of similar stature and dress arrived, in a swiftness that no mere mortal eyes could perceive, he stood before the other man, a mere meter from were he stood.

"Hmm, how time passes my apprentice. It felt as though are blades crossed merely yesterday when you were with that wretch Keto at the Iron Citadel."

The other man removed his hood and cloak, the mark of the Dark Lord branded on his forehead and his eyes gleaming like the fires of a main-sequence star, fueled by the everlasting hatred and power found in the Valley.

"Oh my dear Kun, how that title displeases me. Apprentice? That ancient specter and his babbling. If that duel was not interrupted you would have joined Chaos long ago."|

The other figure gave out a laugh, or what seemed to be a laugh to Ulic Qel-Droma, the Jedi turned Dark Lord of the Sith and future ruler of the Galaxy. The being known as Exar Kun is his so-called "master" despite the fact that their powers were equal both in natural abilities and the usage of the artifacts the Sith have granted them. If anything they were equals, the Sith Marka Ragnos even regards them both as Dark Lords. He knew for a fact that Kun merely uses that title for him to get a sliver of anger out of him. Despite knowing this he knowingly falls for it.

"Ulic, so brash and so prideful. Can't even let himself relax for a bit. However facts are facts whether we accept them or not. And the fact how you allow yourself to be sparked by any kind of fault pointed out to you just shows how much control I have over you."

Before that final word was utter, Droma threw a right hook across his fellow Dark Lord's mouth, pushing him back a few meters from his original standing point. Blood trickled from Exar Kun's mouth, showing no emotion. Whether he was hiding it or simply did not care was beyond Droma's deductive reasoning and caring. All he wanted to do was shut that fool up.

"Hmm, Ulic. Even though hate is what gives us our power, I don't think a child tantrum is a good way to tap into one's strength. If you're going to hate me, mean it."

"Enough of your babbling Kun. It's been nearly 3 months since we have become Sith, yet we have not done a bloody thing all this time. Or at the least you haven't. The Krath and I have been preparing ourselves to go to war. We already marked key points within the Republic's Outer Rim territories. The best course of action of course would be capturing one of their Star bases and take at least 5 of their Captial ships. That way we at least have a small but powerful fleet. The Krath's technology so far is antiquated, and we-"

Ulic silenced himself, his annoyance with Kun spiked to even higher levels than before. The audacity! Not only was he not paying attention but he dare let out a yawn that he PURPOSELY made just to shut Droma up.

"Yes yes, we need big fancy ships and guns and the lot. What's next, a station that can blow up planets? Come now Ulic, technology? When we can wield the powers of the Dark side itself technology is but a mere side support. Why do you think I brought you here?"

"From what I'm gathering, to annoy me."

Kun let out a chuckle, this time genuine.

"Qel-Droma, with the Force we can have the Republic and the Jedi order at its knees. Come, let me show you the tomb of the one who anointed us."

Instinctively, Ulic was reluctant but shortly followed Exar Kun towards a great statue. Carved within the statue was a door, which when they neared it opened up to reveal a mighty tomb for the deceased Dark Lord of the Sith. Marka Ragnos, who was considered a great Lord 1000 years ago before Kun's time, has chosen Kun and Droma to be the carriers of the Sith's legacy. Now it was time to meet him again, thought Ulic. Kun himself let out a strong howl, then let out words that were silken yet poisonous.

"Praise Marka Ragnos, he who ruled for over a century. The Most powerful of the Most powerful, I come to you once more for your guidance. Hear me, so that together the revenge of the Sith can be fulfilled against the Jedi, who with their hypocritical beliefs tried to destroy our people forever."

A howling vortex appeared before the two, a figure of great authority took form. Razor like teeth, a helmet with horns that looked more natural rather than an ornament, and pit-like eyes that somehow were staring at the two Lords stood before them.

"And for that they will always be fools."

His response to Kun's calling chilled Qel-Droma's spine, yet at the same time was exciting. Seductive even. He looked at the figure of Ragnos. Powerful and mighty, if this was merely his specter then the time when he possessed flesh he much have been Godly. Kun took notice of Qel-Droma's excitement, but quickly dismissed it.

"Ragnos, you believed for us to succeed you and bring the end of the Republic and a new Golden age of the Sith. For that I ask of you your teachings. I must know the powers that you possess and that of our people. I will embrace any and all lessons you will befell upon me and make use of them in our holy crusade."

The spirit flew out of his room, which Kun and Qel-Droma quickly followed. Outside, they saw the spirit fly towards the desert and into a canyon, Ulic and Kun now making their paces quicker to catch up to the Dark Lord. Soon, they spotted a massive temple, 200 meters tall and brimming with the Dark Side. Despite the dark side energies that they felt, they could still feel the call of Ragnos through this sea of power, showing the two younger lords just how powerful his influence still was.

"Next time don't be like some Rancor going in heat my dear apprentice."

Qel-Droma instantly felt a tinge of disgust from Kun's remark. Yet he knows that what Kun said was true, although he will never reveal it to be so and remained quiet. Kun however knew that all he had to do to know what was swimming through his apprentices head was that brief yet satisfying spark of emotion his hot-headed little apprentice revealed.

"Staying silent eh? No matter, if it makes this little trek of ours faster then it's better for the both of us."

The two men continued into the great hallway of the temple. Despite there being multiple hallways, they knew that the main hallway was the route they must take. After taking a few minutes, they have finally arrived in front of a massive statue of Marka Ragnos. The spirit however was strangely absent. Yet Kun knew what he had to do. He allowed himself to give into the dark side of the force. Through it he felt an orgasmic rush of power underneath the statue.

"Ulic, come. Make yourself useful and help me move this statue."

Instead of talking back or even having a sliver of annoyance, Ulic was completely absent minded to Kun's insult this time. Once the statue was removed, both found a hole in which they crawled into. There the two saw a gathering of red crystals surrounding a Holocron, its own red much darker and passionate then the red that encircled it. Ulic this time was the first to make a move, touching the Holocron. It shined brightly like a star, and Ragnos's spirit sprung forth from itd ancient confines.

"What you see here are one of our peoples greatest weapons. With this you will be able to make the Stars themselves fight for you. The crystals can only be activated through the usage of an ancient spell that I possess. By inciting the incantation through the Force, any stars near your ships vicinity can be controlled via the power of the crystals. From igniting Solar flares to causing the Star to go Supernova, you will have Suns are your weapon against the technological ramifications of the power of the crystals do all the work, you merely have to guide it. Anyone with a decent power of the Dark Side can use it, but those who are Dark Lords are the ones who can take full advantage of its power. Many a fool decided to use this power, thinking that they sent out a Solar flare when in reality they triggered a supernova, or thinking that after they cause a great effect upon the Star that the spell goes away on its own, causing another fiery explosion."

Exar Kun had to let out a chuckle at the last part. Even Qel-Droma himself decided to slip a laugh out. Ragnos surprisingly joined in at this good humor.

"See Ulic, who needs fleets when the power of the Universe can fight for you?"

Ulic looked at Kun, and then at the spirit of Ragnos. Both of these men have entered into Ulic's life and surprisingly have given him good spirits despite being drenched in the Dark Side. He stared back at Kun, his handsome features in the glow of the crystals made him even more beautiful, the dried blood on the corner of his lip so tantalizing and tempting to clean off. Kun realized the way Ulic was looking at him, knowing that he too felt a similar passion for his new comrade. Quickly he had to ask a question in which he expected Qel-Droma would have asked. He quickly turned back towards the spirit of Ragnos.

"I must ask however if there are any drawbacks to this power? It sounds too good to be true, there has to be some weakness that can be exploited."

The ancient spirit bellowed before he responded.

"Yes, there are several. First of which is that you must remember that the crystals power besides that you can direct where it goes is not connected to your own in any way. Meaning your power is not being fueled by its energies. Do not think that your own power can cause destruction that is equivalent to manipulating its stars. Many weak Sith who's ships were boarded thought that they had their powers amplified to God Like levels and then struck down by a sword. Second, the power can only affect Stars. The Incantation that I mentioned earlier was originally created to destroy Stars and planets, but there was no one who can fuel the power necessary to cause the effect of the spell. The crystals were shortly created to amplify the spells power to the requirements, but even then the spell could not destroy anything. Therefore, we changed the spell in order to work with the Star rather than crushing it. It's but a mere chain reaction rather than a true crushing power of the Force. This chain reaction can only affect Stars, reasons being the strange principle that generates the fires of of the Stars. We could not find a method that allowed all forms of destruction to take place, so we decided on Stars being our key priority. Meaning that if you desire the destruction of even a single entity, the spell would not affect the person who you desire destroyed. Ironic how we have a method to destroy some of the most grandiose objects in the Universe yet that same power cannot destroy even a child."

Kun with his rudimentary knowledge of the sciences had a hunch it had something to do with the Nuclear Make-up of the Star, but it did not matter.

"Third, actually making the Star go Supernova is a situation that will rarely ever be needed and is too inefficient anyways. Thanks to the limits of speed, the explosion will take considerable time to reach to any of your enemies you wish to destroy. By the time the blast reaches the enemies planet, they would have already left. Not to mention it could possibly destroy you if you're not quick enough to escape the supernova. The final thing is the range that you must reach. The Ship must be sufficiently close to affect the star, meaning that your enemies have to come to you if you wish to use the power of the Stars. Even if you decide to rip out its core and throw it at them they could still escape."

Kun and Ulic exchanged dissatisfied glances after they heard these drawbacks. At best they both realized this was power was best suited as a mere scare tactic rather then being an efficient weapon. To Ulic they're back at stage one. Ragnos sensed their dissatisfaction, yet did not feel any form of regret for telling them this.

"Do not worry my apprentices, this spell is but the tip of the knowledge I have. We tell all of our Sith that we have this power as a goal for us to reach with our natural abilities. One day we will not have any need for these crystals, for we will one day be able to control the very fabric of the Universe with our own power. Even the artifacts that you two hold are but mere stepping stones to the power the Sith will once naturally have."

Ulic at this point was being annoyed by the Sith, but Kun was becoming ever more enticed by his speech. His gaze slowly becoming more and more attentive.

_Welp, there you guys go! End of the first chapter and it's much longer than I suspected TBH. Anyways thanks again for reading, hopefully with my free time I decide to do some more writing. And remember, constructive criticism is valued!_


	2. II

**II**

For the next several hours, Marka Ragnos lectures have touched upon a variety of topics and lessons for the young Dark Lords. Ranging from Sith Alchemy, considered by Ragnos to be the ultimate expression of the Darkside which both Lords agreed, to the ways of the blade. Ragnos brought out several blades that had a double edged staff like appearance. This sparked curiosity in Exar Kun, who quickly decided to be the first to hold a blade.

"These are ancient Sith War Swords, used by our armies during the bloody campaigns on both Korriban and Ziost. As you see it has 2 blades rather than one, thanks to the efficient way it is able to cut down multiple groups of enemies in rapid blows. Combined with our innate bloodlust in battle, our soldiers can be outnumbered 10 to 1 and still come out victorious."

Kun's eyes flashed in excitement. He allowed himself in a battle-stance with the sword, and then brought the sword overhead. He rotated the blade 360 degrees, turning the blade into a blur. He saw a nearby Boulder, 5 meters tall and 3 meters wide and lunged at it with the blade still spinning, allowing the blade contact with the boulder. In what was faster than what the eye can perceive to mere mortals, the rock was sliced down until it was nothing but a pile of pebbles were it once stood. Ragnos let out a laugh that shook the halls of the old temple.

"Good, Exar Kun. Your skills in the blade surpasses even the finest of my time. You truly are the flame that will carry the torch of the Sith."

Qel-droma felt a pang of jealousy in his heart when those words fell upon his ears. As he is someone who does not like the spotlight to leave him, he took one of the other blades from Ragnos's possession.

Kun, care for a quick sparring lesson? I'm sure you would rather find the feel of another blade against you, or do you prefer things that don't hit back?"

Kun let a small laugh and then proceeded to bring back himself into a defensive stance.

"If that's what you want my apprentice, however if you find your insides sprawled across the floor let it be known to you now that is my only warning."

With that Ulic lunged at the Sith's mighty figure, jumping overhead and then bringing his blade down at Kun's head. Kun side-stepped to the right, and turned his body to the left to allow the left blade to strike at Ulic. Ulic quickly went to the air once more and threw a forward kick that connected at Kun's chin. Kun quickly leaped out of Ulic's attack range and gave himself a split second to compose himself, and then threw himself forward to his apprentice, striking with his blade as it were a spear at Ulic's left leg. The blade plunged into the Sith's knee, the crushing of bone echoed in the halls. However Ulic gave no reaction, instead throwing a large roar of Force energy at Kun which blasted him through a nearby wall. The blade was still lodged in Ulic's knee, knowing his mobility was hampered for the time being.

"Haha, what a marvelous exchange. It brings me to my days as Dark Lord, especially with my fight against Simus, my old friend."

Neither of the two paid much attention to the ancient ghost, with Kun leaping out of the rubble of the wall and unto Ulic's form. If it weren't for Ulic's prodigious usage of the Force, his fellow Dark Lord would have twisted his neck with his immense strength. Both now are now locked in a contest of strength, with Kun trying to grab Ulic by the throat while Ulic resisted. The two now were locked, with their resonating Force energies slowly building up, eventually hitting a point of no return. The instant when one even gave little sway the energies that originally were contained by their lock exploded like a dormant Volcano that has at long last awakened with a mighty roar. Both were sent flying across the temple, with Ragnos witnessing the entire event with a bloodcurling glee.

"That was an excellent duel my friends, most excellent. Though you cannot hear my words of approval now that in your current states you both have lost all forms of awareness and barely cling to life, I know that somehow you both feel my approval."

Ragnos called upon the energies of the temple to bring the two unconscious males towards him. Afterwards visible tendrils of dark energy came upon the 2, slowly wrapping themselves upon the 2 figures. Steam seemed to come off their flesh as the tendrils washed over their wounds, making them disappear as if they were no longer there. Ragnos smiled, knowing all the ways that he could have done to the two young Lords, wishing for the possession of flesh to be under his control so that he may impose them. But he knew that this was good enough.

"Usually the process is painful, for that is punishment for receiving such wounds in the first place. But with both of you unconscious the pain that Dark Healing brings upon your body will not be felt. Sad, I do love it when my proteges squirm."

Several hours later Ulic awoke, the feeling of something heavy in his knee absent, and his body completely rejuvenated. He found himself lying on the stone floors of an empty room, his clothes being the only thing still damaged from his fight with Exar Kun.

Exar Kun. His name kept on repeating in Ulic's head for reasons he does not yet know. Despite not wanting to admit even to himself, his fellow Dark Lord was an excellent adversary. When he fought it was more like an artistic expression, an exquisite combination of sequences and precise movements that Ulic so envied and craved to possess. The man was impressive, not just in his usage of the blade but his strength in the Force. Whenever he entered the room the energies that spilled from Kun's figure was heavy, agonizing, deadly. He was truly a raging tsunami of Dark Side energy, which he carried out in pride. Kun was such a proud man, knowing that he carries a powerful presence anywhere he walked. Despite how annoyed thar pride made him ought to be, Ulic couldn't help but respect it. Even in their fight he had no malice towards the young Lord. In fact if anything he felt happiness. As though Kun was a friend, and with that duel he felt even closer to him. Ulic even felt it in Kun, who was more exhilarated in fighting the man rather than striking him down like he promised.

With both power in the Force and his skills in the blade he too possessed a frame that one expects of someone with that much renown in his abilities. Strong arms, powerful legs, and a torso that was as hard as steel, Ulic admired the man's impressive physical state. How he wished to possess a body of similar strength, of dominating power. Kun's eyes whenever he used the Force gleamed a fierce yellow, similar to that of a Nexus ready to strike at its prey. Not only were they dangerous, but they had an allure that enticed excitement and were as beautiful as a yellow hue that belonged to a Sentinel of the Jedi order.

"Beautiful? Did I just really say that."

Ulic let out a small laugh at the thought. Beautiful. What an odd way to describe Kun in any way. Or so he told himself. Really the man had impressive features that many a female would find attractive. Strong jaw, full lips, and long hair that resembled a King's Mane. Not only females, but several males too had to admit that he was an attractive man. As much as it pained to admit it, he was one of them. Yes, the great Dark Lord of the Sith found his fellow Lord to be pretty! How he could picture Keto or even Nomi burst out laughing at that revelation. He remembered how close they constantly were during their fight, and how close they always seemed to be in general. Kun in particular was one that was not uncomftorable with physical contact. He constantly had his hands on Ulic one way or another, whether it'd be a pat on the shoulder or his hands wrapped around his throat.

His mind started to drift towards the actions of Kun's hands being wrapped in other mannerisms, particularly in much more comftorable places. Such as his own hands. Maybe even a hug or two. Soon the dark Lord unintentionally thought of a much more vivid usage of Kun's hands, exciting yet taboo. He felt a tinge of warmth spread from the thought, but it was quickly dismissed when he heard a door open up.

"Are you still lounging about here Ulic? I was waiting for quite a while, from my guessing around 30 minutes. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Ulic did not respond, simply got up and headed towards the other Lord of the Sith.

"Now where are we headed? Or can we finally leave this rock?"

Shortly after leaving the quarters, Kun looked towards at Ulic.

"Ragnos has one more lesson for us. What it is I do not know, he promised us however that it will be enlightening."

Ulic twitched at that. Ragnos, another being of respect and power. He recalls how Kun compared his reaction to meeting the Ancient as a beast going in heat. How close to the truth those words are. Ulic seemed to realize that whenever Ragnos gave any gesture, it always carried authority. That same authority gave him chills across his nerves, similar to the ones he felt with both duels he had with Kun. After crossing several halls, they finally entered a large and vast empty room.

Ragnos was in the middle, waiting for the both of them.

"I will teach you one more power before you must leave Korriban. I cannot reveal any of the details, instead I will simply show you what I am about to do. Kun, allow yourself to clear your mind and lower your energies until they're null."

Kun at first felt wary of that order, but after some bickering he conceded. Soon Kun was in a near sleep-like trance, with Ulic simply standing and staring, awaiting what these two men were about to do.

Ragnos slowly but surely drew closer to the man. Then, he started to enter Kun's very being. Ulic was surprised yet he felt Kun through the force, urging him to be calm. Ragnos then completely went inside the younger Lords body. For a few minutes the air was still. Ulic was slowly getting anxious and awaiting a response from Kun.

"Well, what happened? Kun? Ragnos?"

Kun shut his eyes for 5 seconds, and then re-opened them. They yellow tinge from the heavy usage of the dark side was now shining like a rare gem and slowly looked towards Ulics figure. Ulic seemed to realize that there was a difference this time. The eyes looked the same yes, but it felt as though they belonged to another rather than the man he knew. Yet the same feeling of dread that the eyes of both Kun and Ragnos that filled Ulic to the very brim of his soul was still present. Then Ulic felt horror when he heard Kun's voice. No, not Kun's, rather some strange quagmire combination of Ragnos's and Kun's befell upon Ulic's ears.

"Ah, how long has it been since I felt the beating of a heart? The control over meat and bone? Yes, it's been too long. Oh Kun, I thank you for this wonderful body of yours. Do not worry, I will keep it at its peak condition for now."

Then with a turning of Kun's head, it seemed as if he was now staring at the wall. Ulic then noted his speech, as though he were talking to someone else.

"The pleasure is all mine Ragnos. The promise that it would be an interesting experience far surpassed my expectations. Hmmm, I can already tell this is going to be quite enjoyable."

As Kun turned back to stare at Ulic, the other man couldn't believe the conclusion. They're both sharing the same body! Both became one! Truly the powers of the Dark side were diverse and many, and he is its destined master. He looked into the eyes of Ragnos and Kun, now the combined might of these two lords all but humbled the lesser Dark Lord. He simply had no choice but to kneel before them.

"My masters, truly I am the lesser of the two of you. Kun, from your command of the force and your skills with the blades, along with the fact that Ragnos chose you to become one with him, I now truly accept my position as apprentice."

The chilling chuckle of the fusion that is Kun and Ragnos filled echoed, and slowly came closer to the lord until he was close enough to rest his hand upon his head.

"My apprentice, this is but the tip of the iceberg. However, I must truly know if what you said is true. I don't want any form of regrets coming from you. This experience will finally inaugurate our positions and there can not be any turning back. Will you be willing for anything that is to come, my apprentice?"

Ulic, his eyes now resembling two fiery suns, looked upon his two Dark Lords of the Sith.

"What is thy bidding, my Masters?"

_There's chapter II! Pretty entertaining to write it out. And remember to leave any comments on how you feel about it folks._


	3. III

**III**

Ragnos and Kun both shared a smile as they finally made Ulic Qel-Droma finally concede to their rule. They now had a truly willing apprentice who would be the first of many generation of Sith that will be the future of their Golden Age. Kun and Ragnos both kneeled in front of their apprentice, keeping eye contact with Ulic as they were now both dangerously close to each other. Ulic can feel the breath of his master blowing across his cheeks, his eyes looking upon the lips of his master. Kun and Ragnos could feel the gaze of their now flustered apprentice, letting out a chuckle of approval. He now cupped the sides of Ulics faces with both of their hands.

"Ulic, would you die for the Sith, our cause, and finally for me?"

The sound of that chaotic voice made Ulic shudder. His answer came to no surprise to the Dark Lords, Ulic gladly saying he would do that in his current life and if he had a choice for a next life. Kun and Ragnos pushed the younger man until his back was now lying on the floor. Kun and Ragnod were on top of Ulic, his knees resting underneath Qel-Droma's arms while their hands rested on his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his apprentices heart. They both stayed at this position for a good minute or so, Ulic surprised at his masters actions yet not uncomftorable in the slightest.

"Masters, what are you doing?"

What an idiotic question. Of course he knew what they were doing, him asking that was sheer stupidity. Kun and Ragnos sensed the embarrassment of Ulic, letting out a light laugh. They lowered their face near the young Lord's left ear, allowing their teeth to lightly brush Ulic's earlobe. Of course they agreed with Ulic's reasoning of how stupid of a question that was, the young Lord needs to feel some sort of humility. However, right now neither of the Dark Lords could come up with a sort of punishment for Ulic, their desires overtaking their senses. They took the earlobe in their mouths and lightly nipped it, drawing blood. This feeling stung Qel-Droma but showed no visible reaction to it. His hands went towards Kun's waist were impeded by the hands that were previously on his chest.

"Now don't get too excited my young apprentice. As of now only I can have the pleasure of admiring the flesh. Do not worry, I will signal your touch when I crave it."

The Lords of the Sith gave a slight kiss to Ulic's Mark that branded his as a fellow Lord, then had his lips hover above Ulic's own. But to Ulic's surprise his Lords did not give him what he desired, instead they opted to bring their mouth to Ulic's neck. Their jaws bit Ulic's neck, slowly but surely putting pressure until bleeding occurred. Like leeches craving blood, they proceeded to suck the thick liquid that they drew from Ulic's neck. Kun and Ragnos both had to will themselves from simply ripping their apprentices throat apart and devouring him until they had to focus on another aspect of their young Sith's body, or else Ulic's being would have been violated and partially cannibalized by the Elder Sith Lords. They brought their attention to the taut stomach of Qel-Droma, Kun digging his nails into the belly until just like Ulic's neck they were able to shed blood once more. Ulic did not mind the pain, in fact this enticed him, made him excited then when he was with Aleema Keto or Nomi Sunrider.

Nomi, how would she react if he saw him like this? Not only did he allow himself to be seduced by the Dark side of the Force but now by not one but two other men.

"Enough thinking thoughts of the past Ulic. You promised yourself to me. That women is a Jedi, she is now an enemy of mine and by that extent yours."

Ulic quickly snapped back into reality from hearing his masters words. He looked at the elder Dark Lords, who's stare was vacant yet held a hidden venom that was ready to strike at Ulic's very core.

"Forgive me my masters. You're right, the thought of that Jedi should be expelled from my mind. I no longer love her now."

That was not a true revelation, and both Kun and Ragnos knew it. That female that was swimming in Ulic's brain, Nomi Sunrider. From what Kun knew about her, she was a Jedi that accompanied Ulic during the campaign on Onderon. She was considered famous thanks to her extraordinary feats, such as defeating Onderon's Dark ruler, King Ommin. Probing through Ulic's mind, he discovered the revelation that Ulic and Nomi were brief lovers. Despite the hardened battlefields of war, their love was able to blossom. However this was no obstacle to Kun's and Ragnos's own desires. They will quell the image of Nomi Sunrider from their apprentice's mind one way or the other. They had all the time in the Galaxy to do so.

"No need for an apology Ulic Qel-Droma. Yes, the scars of previous lovers still befell upon your soul. Do not worry, we will make them vanish away in a short period of time by delivering my own scars upon both your flesh and soul."

With this exclamation calmly rested his right hand back upon Ulic's chest. He then pushed forward, until Ulic's chest started to cave in. Horrified, Ulic's immediate reaction was to get away. But the Dark Lords presence froze him from trying to fight him off from his body.

"Calm my apprentice, what I am about to do will have no immediate danger if you do not struggle."

To further strenghthen Ulic's horror, the next sight froze him completely. Kun's entire hand was now inside his chest. He could feel Kun's fingers prodding his ribs and then encircling his heart. Yet somehow there was no blood, and no pain coming from the wound his master made. Or was this somehow the work of Sith Magick?

"Correct my apprentice. The works of the dark side allows me to do things that normally would have been fatal."

Kun's grip around Ulic's heart started to tighten, the constriction forcing the heart to work harder in order to pump the blood that kept Kun's little apprentice alive. He and Ragnos chuckled. How easily the both could tear the heart from Ulic's chest and crush it in front of his horrified face. How tempting it would be to keep him alive by allowing Ragnos to use his body as a vessel. But no, not now. Now all they wanted to do was scare their little Dark Lord. They both then raised the other hand and put it on top of Ulic's skull, and slowly but surely now were able to grab the soft matter that was Ulic's brain in the same hold that they had on his heart.

"Masters, if I may as-"

Then a sudden jolt pierced Ulic's body. All of a sudden he was back with Nomi Sunrider, about to share the moment that he considered a precious memory in his life. Her arms wrapped around his head and their lips connected. However, unlike the warmth that he felt the first time he had this experience, all he felt was coldness. He opened his eyes, but their closeness could not allow him to see her. He tried to push away from Sunrider, but somehow her strength seemed to triple from his own and kept him glued. He could see squirming tentacles come out from the corners of her mouth, wrapping around his head and to his horror felt multiple go down his throat, defying his gag reflex.

"Don't panic my apprentice. You must fight off this witch before she devours you. Use the Dark side of the Force to purge this stain on your soul!"

The voices of Ragnos and Kun echoed in his head. Yes, he will not allow himself to be consumed by this disgusting apparition. He gathered the energies of the Force in the pit of his stomach, and sent them out at Nomi Sunrider in the form of a scream that can match the destructive power of a hurricane.

He fell on his knees, gagging and throwing up bile thanks to the harsh treatment that his throat had to endure against Sundrider. He looked up at her, and now her original form was barely lingering in this monstrous appearance she has taken. Swirling tentacles came from her mouth, which was now Vertical and was lined with jagged teeth on both sides. Her arms resemble that of an Acklay, and her legs had the form of Krath hound's hind legs. Her eyes are now black sunken pits. The tone of her skin was akin to the color of silver, except dirtier rather than having a clean glow to it.

"This Qel-Droma, is what your precious Sunrider truly is. That pathetic image of feminity was but a mere toy to lure you into a false sense of security. How can you possibly love something as horrific as this?"

The voices of his masters was heard by Ulic. No, that's not her and he knew it. This was but another of their Sith Sorcery. But why? What was the point of any of this? Before he could ask any questions to his masters, the creature that took Nomi Sunrider's name leapt forward, allowing her tentacles to strike first towards Qel-Droma. Ulic jumped over the impending tendrils and reached for his saber. To his surprise the usual reassuring saber was now absent from his side, throwing him into disarray. Within that split second the creature leaped towards the flying Ulic and stabbed through his form with its razor-like creature then landed, with Ulic now pierced and hanging as though he was some sort of pig. His screams were accompanied with coughs of blood, the pain being unbearable to the point that his body simply wished for him to knock out so that he does not experience it. But he couldn't, willing himself to stay awake so that at the very least he could see his death at the creatures hands.

"How dissappointing Ulic. Your feelings for that vile thing clouded your judgement, and now you're going to pay the price with your life. Seems I have to find an apprentice that is more capable and doesn't allow sick puppy love to askew his senses."

Ulic was now becoming annoyed with his masters little speeches. This is not Nomi Sunrider, the woman he came to love. This, this was just some abomination that was created in order to test him. Ragnos and Kun calling it Sunrider will not change that fact. The monster brought Ulic towards its gaping maw, preparing to devour him. Ulic quickly had to find a way to escape the creature's clutches. He couldn't simply muscle his way out of the situation, so he thought of something that could still be potentially worse than death.

"Drain."

The words that escaped from his mouth correlated the same moment when he activated it to attack the monster. As the name suggests from the techniques title, he drained the life energies of the Monsters spirit and feeding it unto his own. The monster felt weakened, and shuddered as it was slowly dying from the technique. Thanks to its failing strength, Ulic was able to dislodge himself from the piercing limb and fell on to the floor, keeping up his drain. With the life energies from the false Nomi, his wounds were starting to heal itself and he himself was becoming much stronger. However, the sweet energies from the creature was spiking his hunger for more. He simply wanted to drain away until it was nothing but a husk, and keep doing that being after being, city after city, world after world! No, no he had to stop and gather his senses. This was enough. Quickly he stopped the technique and ran from the creature towards a rock formation to gather his strength.

"Hmm, smart but risky. You could have won if you completely ate Nomi away my apprentice, but with completing that you could have been reborn into a monster that hungered nothing but the Force and became an abomination yourself."

Ulic was stung by hearing her name in that statement. He already knew the affects of what Drain could do, however that was merely an excuse for them to mention her again. No, this was not Nomi. This thing was just that, a monster. And he will slay it with his bare hands for ever using the image of Nomi Sunrider. He could see the creature searching for him, its movements have become more sluggish and its attention to its surroundings dull. This was now or never, he had to strike it down before it could rest and gather its strength again The creature being a creation from the Dark side of the Force, it could easily do a similar technique to the residual energies that surround us and use it to refuel its own. Ulic was now building up the power inside of him, his hands starting to spark with crackles of dark energy until his hands were surrounded by electricity that had a dark blue coloring to it. In one swift motion he unleashed the oldest but strongest technique of the Sith, Lightning from the Dark side itself. His hatred crashed upon the creatures form, causing it to wail in pain, the smell of burning ozone and flesh filled the air. Ulic continued to rain electrical fire upon the creature, increasing its intensity every passing second. Finally he relented for a short moment to see the creature, its body partially melted and whatever was intact completely charred from the power of Ulic. He was about to deliver one final jolt of energy until he heard a familiar and heart-breaking voice.

"Ulic, please I beg of you. Stop what you're doing. They're lying to you Ulic, casting a shadow over your eyes. Please try and remove the veil that obstructs me from you."

Ulic concentrated and closed his eyes, tears started to drop and hazing his vision when he opened them again. To his horror he saw Nomi Sunrider, the woman that he truly loved and cherished in his life, scarred and dying from his attack. Her once scarlet and long hair was nearly gone, the few remaining strands left seemed like burnt spider-webs after experiencing a raging inferno. The majority of her body was literally bubbling from the heat of the Sith Lightning, her flesh was melting and her bones revealed in an ashy blackness. Her face was completely ravaged, sunken in and half of her left cheeks skin was completely gone, showing teared muscle and melted teeth. Ulic simply felt as though the weight of a planet fell on his shoulder, collapsing unto his knees and crawling towards Nomi. He tried to touch her, but the faintest brush made her scream a cry he couldn't bear to listen. He heard a mocking laughter approach him, knowing fool well were it's emanating from.

"Good my apprentice. Your hate makes you powerful. Oh how demoralizing the pitiful Jedi will be when they see their precious star pupil in this state. Sadly the homes of the Jedi, Coruscant, Tython, and Ossus are lightyears away from where we are, so we cannot show them this glorious image. But the knowledge of her death and the grief that will befall upon them will ease our hearts. Now finish her, Ulic Qel-Droma. Rid yourself of this pitiful scar that is etched in your heart and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete."

Ulic can't believe this is happening. The monster that he was fighting was Nomi all along? How could it be? Did his masters transform her for a brief instance? Did they simply cause an illusion to make her appear that way? But the sharp limbs that pierced him felt too real to be a simple illusion, so transmutation could have been the case. Another cry from her brought him back into reality, her sight something that breaks his heart a thousand times over.

"Why did you do this to her? Why did you make her into some monster and made her attack me?"

Ulic's question brought no reaction to Kun or Ragnos. They simply looked at their apprentice and sighed.

"I did nothing to her. The Jedi used an archaic dark side technique to allow her body to change form and strike you down when you were most vulnerable. This only shows their hypocrisy, vowing to never use the Dark Side. Unless of course it benefits them one way or another."

Ulic can't believe what he heard. No, not Nomi. The image of an an angelic presence radiated from her. Simply put, she was too pure for her to flirt with anything that is of the Dark Side. He refuesed to believe in Kun and Ragnos, they're nothing but lying dogs who are simply trying to break him, to be not an apprentice but a mere puppet for their twisted wants and plans.

"You liars! You're simply using me to strike at my fellow Jedi! I refuse to work with either of you anymore. Just leave me be!"

Kun's face that was shared by two beings was simply blank, and as he started to dissappear, he replied with but one response.

"Do as you wish."

Ulic looked back at Nomi, wanting to hold her but knowing he can't thanks to her wounds. She looked at him with a happy gleam to her eyes, no malice or hate for him even after what he did to her.

"Thank you Ulic. Even though it causes me pain, please, I want to at least die in your arms."

Ulic refused to believe that she will die but knew it to be true. At the very least he could comfort her in her final moments. And once she dies he too will join her. He slowly put her arms underneath her, pulling her close to her as gently as possible hearing her winces in pain. But she continued to gesture to put her head near his chest so that she may rest upon it.

"Don't worry Nomi, after all this we would no longer have to worry about anything anymore."

Nomi let out a small laugh, and simply looked at Ulic.

"I love you Ulic."

Ulic, with his eys still stained with tears let out a small laugh himself.

"I kno-"

Something pierced into his Ulic Qel-Droma's heart. He looked down and it was the Acklay limb from before. He looked back at Nomi's eyes but was then sent flying and landed on the ground with a sickening plop. His lower half felt incredibly numb, and as he looked back towards Nomi he saw his lower half still in her arms. In one swift motion Nomi devoured his lower torso. He looked at where the other half of him was, instead he saw intestines and blood mixed with dirt. He saw Nomi Sunrider approach him, transforming back to her true form.

"Nomi, why did you do this? Why did you lie to me that you where hurt? We could have left together and away from the Sith."

Nomi Sunrider let out a howl of laughter that rocked Ulic's soul down to the core.

"Ulic, you're nothing but a wretched fool. The Sith are nothing to the might of the Jedi. Soon, we will make sure that you and your people will be wiped clean from the face of the Galaxy. The Jedi will rule forever! We don't need weak fools like yourself hindering our progress!"

Ulic couldn't believe what he was hearing. However, this was the truth. This is what Nomi Sundrider truly is. No, this is what all Jedi truly are. Monsters that simply desire to control over all in their false sense of a utopian rule.

"Exar Kun and Marka Ragnos are right. I'm such a fool."

Another laugh came from Nomi Sunrider.

"Of course they where right about my true form. But the poor little pup was too in love with me. Oh, how sad. 'I love you my dear, please hold me' you fool!"

Her laughter continued to echo throughout the planet, with Ulic being its sole audience. No, this is not happening. This had to be another trick. He would wake up and find himself back on Korriban, this he knew. No, that's but a delusion, all he had left to do was die. No, he would not die. He was a Sith! A noble warrior of the Dark Side! No, he would not let this creature have the last laugh! And as Nomi Sunrider brought out its tentacles to grab Ulic and bring his remains to her maw, Ulic has gathered dark side energies that were amplified by his hatred a thousand times over, and unleashed it.

In a blinding flash, the monster was vaporized. In that same attack Ulic too was vaporized. A blinding light filled Ulic's vision, and then his sight was set upon a familiar figure. It was Exar Kun, alongside him was Marka Ragnos's spirit. He couldn't believe that the two people he originally hated the most was a sight that brought him such happiness. He would have leapt off from his back and hugged Exar Kun if it weren't for that experience he had leaving him completely drained.

"Relax my apprentice, relax. You have passed the trials Ragnos and I set out for you. You deserve a rest."

Ulic was still slightly confused to what happened, so he asked his master on the experience and what it was supposed to symbolize.

"That experience my friend was to show your loyalty to our cause Ulic. Nomi Sunrider is a Jedi, a monster that despises all those who are not apart of their ancient cult. She would destroy you simply because you're now Sith, just like any and all Jedi who you would call a friend. That form that she turned too was to show how they truly are in a symbolic sense. Trust us, the decision you made truly is what makes you a great warrior Ulic."

"What would have happened if I died without knowing the truth?"

"Then you would have died in the physical realm as well my apprentice."

After all this, Ulic truly felt secured about his position in life. He knows that his destiny lies with the Sith. He will destroy any and all who dares to try and destroy the Golden Age he and Exar Kun will built for the Galaxy. Not even that wretch Nomi Sunrider would stop them. For Exar Kun was his master, his ally, his friend. All these things that Nomi Sunrider was before him. Then he felt lips pressed upon his own. At first he was shocked by Kun's actions, as he deepened the kiss by pressing his head closer to him. As much as he wanted to return the action back he was simply too tired to do so. Kun broke the kiss and simply stared at Ulic for a brief moment in time.

"Don't worry about your performance so far. Allow your energy reserves to replenish. I expect a much better performance after a few days of rest."

And now his lover. Truly Exar Kun was everything that was Nomi Sunrider. Now he seemed to realize how saying her name has no significance to him. He had to stop thinking too much, and for now sleep.

He had a Galaxy to rule and a Master to please.

_And there's the conclusion to Exar Kun X Ulic Qel-Droma folks! I truly love the idea of this pairing yet for Tales of the Jedi being some of the better EU stuff in the Mythos there's pretty much nothing about them! No stories, fanart, etc. If there's any stuff out there between the two I would love to know, but as for now I would love to be the first to attempt in making this pairing a reality. Well, a reality in my version of Star Wars. Anyways the next pairing will be Darth Zannah X Darth Cognus, and later I will try my hand on Emperor Palpatine and Ysanne Isard. So until then, farewell my fellow readers and writers!_


	4. IV

**IV**

The winds on Ambria were still. The night seeming to last forever. The presence of Darth Bane, current Dark Lord of the Sith, seemed to be the one who held the planet in a stasis with his sheer presence alone. This man was powerful and terrifying, yet despite being the avatar of destruction, he was the one who created the identity of the Iktotchi female who was originally known as simply the Huntress. Darth Cognus, yes that was her name. Originally she had nothing, the only thing that kept her clinging on to this existence was the thrill of striking down some random sentient and getting paid with enough credits for her to last until the next job. No family, no friends, she for all intents and purposes did not exist. That's why she was perfect for anyone who had an enemy to strike down. That is why she was perfect for Darth Bane to take under his wing. With her new name, she finally realized an existence that she deeply craved, finally filling the empty hole in her heart that desired for a reality of any kind. Now she was going to enter a world that is beyond anything she could ever dream of, a world of unbridled freedom and demonic mastery.

"I can feel the excitement within you my soon to be apprentice. Once the matter with my current pupil is finished, the power and knowledge you crave will be within your control."

She knew that this will be true. Once the fool that is Bane's apprentice is eliminated, she will take their place as Sith apprentice and then eventually Dark Lord herself. Yet there's a thought biting her in the back of her mind. Her visions of the future, which are even beyond the already exceptional levels of her native species, was giving her a different future. The one that she kneels before is not Darth Bane, rather she sees a hooded figure, much smaller then Bane and with strands of golden hair sticking out of that black hood. In her left hand she was holding an ignited double bladed Lightsaber, and to the side of her was Darth Bane. Dead, with his head lodged off his now frail body. She felt the Dark Lord enter her mind and quickly turned her attention towards Bane, his eyes boring into her and making her feel the danger of death itself standing before her.

"Your visions, what do you see?"

It was some time ago that Cognus told Bane of her power of clairvoyance. That ability is after all how she's able to track her prey with terrifying accuracy. That is how she used to impress Darth Bane by discovering where the little princess known as Serra decided to run off to. After striking her down, she was then anointed the night before with the Sith Name that Bane blessed her with. But recently she has been troubled by the images of a being dressed in robes that were blacker than the night, the only thing visible are the strands of gold and fiery eyes that outshone even the current master of the Dark Side.

"It's nothing my master. Just a distraction of the mind is all."

Bane continued to glare at her, knowing that was not the case.

"Cognus, you know fool well that's not the case. Tell me what you have seen. The future of the Sith truly rests upon your shoulders, and if it is threatened in any way my duty asks of me to stop it. Or perhaps it is you who will undermine the glory of our order, if that's the reason you hide from me?"

Cognus gulped a belly-full of air and looked at her masters eyes. His glare was akin to a Supernova, the dual explosions ready to tear her apart by the atoms. She licked her lips and conceded to Bane's desire.

"I see a figure. A figure of great power, dressed in complete black as though it was a shadow. The only thing I can make from it besides the darkness that surrounds it is blond strands of hair, so I assume its humanoid. And its eyes. The eyes were burning yellow and red, clearly it was plagued by the usage of the Dark Side."

That's as far as she decided to go, holding her tongue in fear of what the revelation of her master slain by this being will stir within him. Bane was no fool however, and urged her to go on and tell her the whole vision. Once again she conceded to her Master's dark powers of persuasion.

"I saw you my Master. Dead, slain by the shadow in my visions. I also saw myself in this vision, and I was kneeling before the Shadow. As though it were my Master."

Bane gave a hint of surprise at this reveal, but then shone a smile on his face. He then chuckled, and finally erupted into a laughter that traveled throughout the night. Zannah was confused, wanting to know why he was in a hysterical state. She then immediately thought of Zannah, the current apprentice of her master. Could this Zannah be related in any way to her visions? She had to know, but Bane was one step ahead of her as his laughter stopped and looked at Zannah with a stern face.

"I realized that I have not fully told you of my current pupil. Darth Zannah is her name, a human female and from what little you have described this 'shadow' I quickly connected the two together. Only she has the power to dethrone me and become the next Dark Lord. Cognus, you say that your visions are forever accurate, are they not?"

Cognus simply nodded at her masters question. Darth Zannah. So that was the Shadow in her mind and the name of the Bane's apprentice? Not only that, but she was a female as well. She did not expect that the current being vying for title of Dark Lord was a woman, then again she's seen and heard things much more surprising. The voice of Bane quickly brought her back to attention.

"If what you say is true, then she finally has the power to succeed me and become the next ruler of the Sith. Truly, she fulfills my requirements that I laid out for the next generation of Sith. There will only be two, no more no less. A master to embody the power, and an apprentice who craves it. Once the apprentice is ready, they will slay their master in a duel of the fates and take their rightful place as master. If that is my destiny, then so be it."

Cognus was shocked at what she was hearing. Darth Bane, the man that she felt was truly both an unstoppable force and an immovable object, was accepting death. How could this be? If that's truly what the fate of the Sith will be like then why must she accept this kind of destiny that will eventually result in death. Bane quickly stopped her mental process with his frightening presence.

"My young apprentice, you must realize that the Sith must evolve. We cannot stay in a stasis for too long of a time. We will grow old and lazy and complacent. That is why when the master and apprentice are in their primes the apprentice will become stronger by striking down their master, in turn giving the Sith much stronger power as a whole. However, the master does not always accept death. If their apprentices are too weak they are entitles to keep their title of Dark Lord for as long as possible, until eventually they must either find a way to continue their youth or destroy the Jedi, for they are now the peak of Sith Power. Who knows my young Cognus, you could possibly be this peak that the Sith will eventually hit. As for my death, do not worry. I always have an ace. Basically, only partially will your vision come true."

This brought some solace to Cognus, who was afraid of eventually having to see her own apprentices blade be brought down upon her neck. But what did he mean in his final words? What did Bane have that will only make her vision partially true? Some ancient power of the Sith that only he knows about? It matters not, for she truly has faith in her master and she knows that her vision will not occur.

"Come Cognus, for now we rest. Eventually Zannah will come to us, and she will be brought down. From there, you will take her place as my apprentice."

Cognus asked if it were possible that Zannah could arrive with reinforcements, and if so she could take part in the final duel. Bane dismissed the idea, knowing full well that Zannah will not risk the secrecy of the Sith no matter how large the cost. With this knowledge Cognus promised Bane that she will not interfere. One final question was eating her insides however, and so she let the words that she dreads slip from her tongue.

"What if you do lose, my master?"

Bane stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his soon to be apprentice.

"Then she will become your new Master Cognus. If she is able to defeat me, she is worthy to be my successor, and in turn your teacher."

Somehow this comforted Cognus. That was truly the Sith way, and if she is to embrace its ideas then she must be ready for anything that might occur. Now they waited, and stared at the stars ahead. A standard hour later, the Theta-class T-1 shuttle known as Victory finally descended from the sky and unto the soon to be battlefield which Bane stood. Cognus was hiding in the nearby rock formations, combining both her talents of assassination and her natural abilities of the Force to erase her presence. For a few seconds there was silence, Bane was standing in from of the Shuttle while the vehicle itself has not opened. Finally, the doors revealed itself. Emanating from the opening was a powerful wave of energy that rivaled even Darth Bane. From the steps the same hooded figure from Cognus's vision descended from the vehicles belly. She was truly a reaper, this Darth Zannah. The most terrifying aspect was her eyes of course, gleaming like a feline ready to slaughter their prey. She continued to watch the master and apprentice, both were exchanging words that she could not hear. Darth Zannah finally removed the hood that obscured her face and once again surprised Cognus. This time however instead of terror she felt pleasantly surprised. Before she could dwell upon her new thoughts the voice of the Sith was finally heard by her.

"Darth Bane, no longer will I serve under you. Just like the tenets that you laid upon me, I promised that once I reach a great enough power I will now strike you down. Come, let this be the last time our blades cross in battle. I will now be Dark Lord of the Sith!"

Her voice was deadly yet angelic, such a rare combination thought Cognus. She truly was powerful but at the same time held a feminity that many would have lost when dwelling this far in the Dark Side. She patiently awaited Bane's response and in turn Zannah's.

Finally, just like a red bolt of lightning from the dark skies of Ambria, their blades crossed with power that resonated across the Planet. Darth Cognus will now await for the victor, and soon she will hold this power.

_There's the beginning of my next installment in my story! Hope you all enjoyed it. I hope that I can keep up this pace of writing, can't wait to get into the details of Cognus's and Zannah's relationship. For now, farewell my fellow readers and writers. As for the Kun X Ulic story, make sure to check it out some time. I might tweak it in the next upcoming days, might not. _


End file.
